


The Model and the Vlogger

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Drabble, M/M, Model Harry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Hello, could you please write this prompt? Its an AU in which Louis is a youtube blogger, and literally blogs about everything. So when he starts dating model Harry, he blogs about his boyfriend all the time. Like video tapes Harry doing whatever and puts it up in his blog? Something of the sort (: Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Model and the Vlogger

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but cute. Keep in mind, I'm still really tired right now.

"So, as you all know, I started dating Harry Styles. And even though he's not here right now, he'll still be filmed in at least on if these videos. I will make it a life goal." Louis promised his viewers.

~

"And that wraps up today's video. Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe and I will see you guys later. I love you!"

~ ~ ~

Louis was making another video, this time with Harry in his flat. He was in the kitchen making food whilst Louis was in his room making the video.

"So, I was thinking maybe I should buy on of those miniature hidden cameras to film him discreetly. I haven't thought of it yet. You guys are the ones who want to see him so much because you want to know how he functions in everyday life or whatever." Louis shrugged his shoulders. His eyes averted to something on his floor that moved. Louis squinted his eyes to find that it was a spider.

He squealed girlishly and called out for Harry, who ran in immediately.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking frantically around the room.

"There's a spider right there, take care co of it for me please!" Louis whined, pointing at the direction of the arachnid without actually looking at it. Harry turned to the 'beast' and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Lou. It's just a little spider." Harry cooed.

"Harry please!" Louis whimpered and Harry smirked.

"I love it when you beg for me." Harry winked.

"Just take care of the damn spider already!" Louis scoffed. Harry threw his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Let me see those sheets of paper real quick. I'm gonna put it out side." Harry said. Louis handed him the sheets and Harry walked over towards the spider. Louis took the initiative into panning the camera towards his boyfriend and watching him opening a window and placing the spider onto the sill.

"My hero." Louis giggled, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Harry's cheek.

"Why do I feel like you set this up so you could record me?" Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. Louis scoffed.

"Wow, you make it seem like I brought the spider in here on propose for you to slay." Harry yelled at him as he exited the room. Louis turned to the camera and winked.

~

"So what his my handsome boyfriend cooking?" Louis asked, filming Harry.

"You're something else, Lou." Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"I'm just very interested." Louis said defensively.

"Well. If you must know. I'm cooking pasta. And I'm almost done, so you're going to have to pause that video of yours and come eat with me." Louis cooed.

"Awe, he's so domestic!"

"Put the camera away, Lou."

~

"Harry does these stretches before he goes to bed and it is so cute when he tries to make me do it. His back muscles look really fucking hot, I could never pull that off if I were to do it. So I just leave him be."

"Lou, you'll wake up tense if you don't stretch with me." Harry said patronizingly. Louis scoffed.

"But I'm not even tense now."

"That could change in a matter of hours." Harry pointed out.

"Can't I just stretch in the morning?" Harry finally sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Harry turned towards Louis and was faced by the camera. "Louis, put that camera away." He laughed.

"But I love recording you! You were made for the camera!"

"Yeah, well now I'm made for sleep, so turn the camera off and cuddle with me," Louis pouted and did as Harry was told. "And don't even think about recording me in my sleep, Lou." Louis huffed and frowned.

"Shoot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr anon for the prompt :)


End file.
